


Perfect spark

by 5TenDays



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and a hot dog, SQ - Freeform, hot dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TenDays/pseuds/5TenDays
Summary: I want to thank those who left kudos for the previous chapter. I wasn't sure about posting this story, so they meant a lot to me.





	1. REGINA

It was late at night in the city. Regina was walking back home after another failed attempt at a date. She could have taken a taxi back to her apartment, but her place was not far from the restaurant where the date had taken place and most importantly she thought the walk might help her shake off the disappointment.  
She was not entirely surprised, after all this blind date had been set by her mother. Perhaps what brought a bigger sense of dissapointment this time was that, she had to admit that the man her mother had set her up with was not that bad. The man in question was polite enough and good looking in a very traditional clean cut way. The problem was there was no spark between them. And there lay the real problem that worried Regina, the search for that elusive “spark”. Lately, after several atempts at dating with very little success, she had started to wonder if maybe she was searching for something not meant for her. Rationally she knew that what she was hoping for was not always easy to find but, after seeing others around her get it without much fuss, self-doubt had started to creep in. Now she found herself wondering if perhaps the problem didn’t lay on her. Was she becoming too demanding, wishing for an ideal that no actual person would ever be able to embody? And even if by some miracle that person existed, would she be able to elicit the same response?  
It’s funny how some things happen, because just as she was convincing herself that she should give up and just settle for whatever she could get she saw her. Across the street from her there was a blonde woman eating a hot dog. As odd as it may sound the sight off that woman happily eating a hot dog whitout interrupting her walk to do so sparked something inside her. The blonde was undeniably beautiful but it was more than that. She was tired of suitors more worried about saying acting in a proper way and saying the right things than actually having a good time and enjoying the conversation. And here was this woman digging into that hot dog whitout a care in the world other than enjoying it, without worrying about who might see her while she got a little bit of ketchup in her also red leather jacket. While Regina’s brain was struggling to process all this sudden information, not only the sight but also all the feelings and sensations that it brought with it only one word came to mind: PERFECT.


	2. EMMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those who left kudos for the previous chapter. I wasn't sure about posting this story, so they meant a lot to me.

It had been a hard couple of days at work for Emma. As a bails-bond agent some days were harder than others, for the simple reason that some cases were harder than others.   
This last case had been particularly challenging, a man had jumped bail leaving her wife (and mother of his children) to respond for him. It had taken her more than a couple of days to track him down and then a couple more to actually apprehend him, but she had finally done it. She would be lying if she said she got no satisfaction from sending him back to jail. A man who did not appreciate the woman (and family) he had deserved what he was getting.   
Once she was done with all the paperwork related to the case she realized she had not had a proper meal in days. It was not something unusual for her as she would become so focused on a case that she would lose track of even the most basic necessities.   
She decided she would make a stop at her favourite hot dog stand on her way home. A hot dog was not the most nutricious meal a person could have, but it was a comfort food of sorts for her and after the week she had had she felt that she deserved it. Once she got it, she started once again the walk back home. After only the first bite, she was instantly reminded why this was her favourite place to get one, it was glorious.   
It’s funny how some things happen, just as she was getting the second bite of that perfect hot dog she saw her. Across the street from her there was a brunette woman looking intently at her.   
As odd as it may sound the sight off that woman standing there sparked something inside of her. The brunette was undeniably beautiful but it was more than that. She had seen and been with her fair share of good looking people in her life, but this woman in particular had an extra quality. She exuded an elegance and sophistication that could not only be attributed to the designer dress and shoes that she was wearing. She was the type of person that at first sight looks too perfect to be real, the type of person able to command respect and admiration without even uttering a single word.   
Here was this woman, so obviously out of Emma’s league, for some unknown reason still looking intently at her while she herself was still struggling to pass the oversized bite she now regretted having mere seconds ago. The blonde was sure the intensity of the look upon her at that moment would be enough make grown up men cry, but Emma was wired differently. In this case that meant that as soon as she was able to swallow and without much thought process involved her body decided the best course of action would be to smile at the woman who up to that point have been looking at her sternly. What could have been a disastrous move turned out to be the best idea possible when that caused the brunette to smile back at her. And what a smile that was. If she thought the woman was beautiful before, now she had to admit moments like this were probably what inspired artists. This moment needed a poet to be able to properly capture its beauty.  
Sadly she was no poet. So while her brain was struggling to process all this sudden information, not only the sight but also all the feelings and sensations that it brought with it, only one word came to mind: PERFECT.


End file.
